


Ailurophile

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Arguing, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of alcohol, Prompt Fic, Some Plot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After an unforeseen night of intimacy, Beerus is left furious. Whis, wanting to fix things between himself and his fickle lover, is determined to go after him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Basically a request fic from a kind anon who wanted a pissed off Beerus after intimacy. Hilariously, this is Truth in Television for real cats, as after having a long or uneasy mating cycle, both male AND female cats can be rather moody! Hormones, am I right? Also, for those of you who don't know, an "ailurophile" is someone who's basically a cat lover. Though, I don't think that word means the same as the context in which I'm using it, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, you kind anon, you! (This just kinda snowballed, though, lol.)

Ailurophile

* * *

* * *

Beerus was mad at him again. Maybe  _mad_ wasn't the right word for it;  _livid_ seemed much more appropriate.

So  _this_ is how their morning was going to go. With arguments. And the occasional accusations. 

And of course, a temper tantrum from his lord. Honestly; Whis was used to the childish anger and the pointed fingers--claws?--so much already. But it was the  _planets_ that surrounded them that he was worried about. A temporal do-over of three minutes was  _not_ how Whis wanted to start his day.

But alas. These things were inevitable and ultimately unavoidable so long as Beerus the Destroyer was in the world.

It appeared that the early Tuesday morning would be no exception to those terms.

Whis was fully aware of what today's events would entail. He would approach his lord first, let him blow off any steam he needed  _now_ so they could get things done  _later_. Earth was waiting, still holding so many delicious delicacies for them to savor. And Whis  _certainly_ didn't want to waste all that time away quarreling with an incensed lover.

So let him rage today, he thought; Beerus would wake up in his arms in the next morning anyway, like he  _usually_ did.

The two of them just  _did things_ that way. Or, rather, they did  _each other_ in that way.

Beerus had a temper and liked to be in control. Whis liked to paint himself as a confident gentlemen, but even he himself had a wild side behind closed doors. Today it seemed Beerus was suffering for the latter.

Now it seemed Beerus would retaliate in anger towards him for it. Fine.

"He's not happy with you," the Oracle began once she appeared to him, her scepter-like fish bowl almost quivering in fear. Whis closed his eyes, nodding. "Are you sure about this?"

Whis continued to walk, while the Oracle followed him from the side.

"Unfortunately, yes," he answered calmly, keeping his pace steady.

The Oracle hung her head, seeming to understand what was coming, and she looked towards where she knew her lord was before turning to his attendant in hesitation.

"Well. . .just don't get vaporized," the little fish advised as she went off somewhere else on the planet.

 _Too late for that_ , Whis wanted to say. But the Oracle was already fully--and very,  _very_ aware as well--of how capricious and dangerously unpredictable Lord Beerus could be when enraged. Or just by being himself.

 _"Father, help me,"_ he pleaded mentally, knowing just what he was about to do. He had not brought his staff with him; Gods help him if Beerus managed to do some collateral damage today.

Whatever he said to Beerus, he needed to be firm. For this to work, he'd have to be deadly serious, and honest.

But most of all, he'd have to be seductive. After all--it had worked for himself last night--Beerus had been a testament to that alone.

Whis hadn't believed his lord's mating cycle to be  _this_ erratic.  _Of course_ he'd expected him to be possessive and greedy; he  _was_ a cat after all, so a desire for dominance and power was only natural for him.

But if the scratches up and down his arms were of any indication, it seemed Beerus didn't  _mind_ being on the bottom every now-and-then, so long as he wasn't aware of it. So maybe Beerus had consumed a little  _too much_ alcohol the night before, and that  _that_ was the cause for the one night of passion they'd had before now, along with the hangover he was no-doubt suffering from right now.

"What the hell do you want?" Beerus greeted him, scowling as his angelic attendant approached. "I thought you would've had your fill of me last night. So just fuck off. I'm not in the mood."

"Aren't you a grouch today," Whis replied tersely.

"Bite me," came the counter response. "You're a fucking snake. Because of you, I'm fucking sore, can't even train for the tournament now."

" _I'm_ the snake?" Whis asked incredulously. "Because you  _asked me_ to do all that stuff to you?"

Beerus' eyes shot up from where he was sitting leaned up against a rock-face. "Asked you," he spat near Whis's feet, growling. "I  _never_ asked you to do  _anything_ to  _me_."

"Of course you did--but you'd remember all that if you hadn't drank yourself into an oblivion," the Angel said flatly.

Beerus glared up at him. Eyes burning with a ferocious fire. Whis said nothing, but took the full force of his lord's angry stare without flinching. 

"Oh please," Beerus ground out. "Don't act like you're so innocent.  _You_ are the one that poured me that wine, dear Whis."

They stared each other down for a minute, neither choosing to speak as words temporarily failed them. But, even with the use of the word "dear," Whis got the full meaning of his boss's words.

"So that's what this is about," he said almost to himself, looking down at Beerus with an unknown meaning behind his cold stones. "You think I poisoned you?"

Beerus looked away, his silence being answer enough. Appalled, Whis continued to prod at him.

"How could. . .for you to even think that I would. . .don't you know I'm a gentleman?" the Angel stuttered at his loss of words.

Whis felt truly disgusted,  _now_. For Beerus to even  _make_ such a insinuation was just beyond  _ludicrous_.

"Do you not realize everything that I do for you? Do you have  _any_ idea how exhausting and mind numbing it is to be around you? Day-in-and-day-out? Do you think I stay with you because I want to get _paid_?" the Angel prodded hotly.

"Then  _leave_ if you're so unhappy to be here!" Beerus hissed madly at him, rising to his feet so fast.

"You didn't let me finish," Whis said sharply. "I've  _never_ thought about leaving. Yet you always seem to hate having me around. Why is that, Lord Beerus? After everything I do for you, why must you hate me so?"

"I don't hate you," Beerus asserted.

"That's good to know," Whis said mischievously. "Prove it, then."

Now  _that_ sent something up inside him. Beerus tensed, not sure whether he should act on instinct or run take flight and run for his life. He was sure Whis could hear his heart beating, fast, and furious.

And Whis just fucking  _smiled_ at that. Yes they had been intimate the night before, and  _yes_ right now Beerus was suffering from a monstrous headache. But the haze of lust could far surpass a negative feeling such as  _that_.

 _Fuck, dammit, shit._ That familiar feeling of lust and desire for pleasure was starting to snake its way into his tail again. 

Beerus tried to still his nerves. Every time,  _every fucking time_ , his body did this.  _This_ is what pissed him off so much, was how he couldn't control his body's reactions to his teacher's flirting. All at once, Beerus could feel his mentor's gaze having a positive reaction to his nether regions.

And  _dammit_ , he was already getting hard, right underneath his robe. He'd come to this area for peace. To think, not to get--literally and metaphorically--fucked in the ass.

 _Hold on a minute_ , his brain thought.  _There's nothing wrong with being fucked. Sex is a_ good  _thing._

A throaty moan escaped his mouth without even thinking. Embarrassed, Beerus covered his mouth in shock. "Oh, now see?" Whis teased him. "What do I have to do to hear more lovely sounds like that from you? You're beautiful. I thought you should know."

Beerus blushed furiously and looked up at him. He uncovered his mouth, falling back down against the rock-face. His eyes were a mix of fury and fire. And Whis just looked at him.

"Now you're just being a patronizing ass," Beerus said as he looked away.

"My, you're fickle," Whis said without humor.

"Shut. Up," Beerus hissed.

"Can't handle the truth, I see," Whis said almost to himself as his face darkened almost instantly.

And Beerus was on him in an instant.

"And you're not? Where the hell do you get off acting so high and mighty?" Beerus was furious, his lust quickly dying out as anger replaced that all-good feeling. "You say  _I'm_ a mess to be around? And what about you?  _You_ are the one who's exhausting, and infuriating and a hassle to be around! Always nagging, as if you know  _better_ than me! I don't care if you  _are_ an Angel, because you're a pain in the ass to me!" Beerus ranted, getting up so quick that his feet tug into the grass.

Silence.

And then, with a rather quizzical look, Whis asked with a pointed look, "A pain in the ass, am I? But only when I've got you bent over a table, right, Lord Beerus?"

Instant anger. Like, knee-jerk reaction.

Beerus grabbed him roughly by the collar of his robe, snarling, "Shut up! You wouldn't have even  _had_ me bent over that table, you conniving snake, if you hadn't spiked my wine! What about that?"

For once, a semi-angry expression washed over him. "Me? Spike your wine?" Whis was not amused. "Honestly, Beerus. You're mistaken. You know as well as I do what happened in the kitchen last night." Beerus glared daggers at him, not saying anything as Whis started again. "I did not spike your wine. I merely took advantage of the situation, and, perhaps, by extension, you. But that was not my intention. I knew you would drive yourself crazy with this heat, without telling me, making yourself miserable. So forgive me if I wanted to spend just  _one night_ in  _your_ bed."

Those words hung in the air for a minute, Beerus's angry expression wiped clean from his own face as his eyes widened. "W-what?"

Their bodies so close to touching, Beerus wasn't quite sure if he should let go, or. . .

Whis smiled. "What? Why so surprised, my lord? Have I not made myself clear in the past? I thought last night would have proved something. Must you act so surprised for me to admit I love you?" His smile grew wider, and Beerus was still holding onto his collar when he spoke again.

"I know you enjoy being in control," Whis explained while smiling, still so close and open now. "I have not lived with you all these millions of years without learning a few important things about you, Lord Beerus. In all the heat cycles you've ever had, and how many times have you ignored them? When you could have just gone to your temple and had your way with one of the willing priestesses?" Beerus swallowed, face blooming in color. "I know, to everyone else on Earth--to Goku, and Vegeta, and Lady Bulma, and to all the others--you're the fearsome destroyer. But to me," and Whis smiled luminously, "you'll always be my little kitten."

Beerus's mouth opened, and then closed. 

He was utterly speechless. 

"I raised you. Practically. So much that I'm the only one who knows the  _real_ you. The Beerus that loves to sing because the birds will listen. The one who loves to cook, even though he's rotten at it. The same Beerus who loves his younger brother to death when he's gone, but teases him relentlessly when he's here. The Beerus who's terrified of my father, and with good reason," Whis adds with a pitying smile, "despite the fact that the one who loves him--which, would be me, by the way--honestly doesn't care  _what_ his father thinks because he just doesn't understand. And," Whis said, still going, but softly now, "the same Beerus who will fake a hangover for an excuse to be mad at the one he feels took advantage of him in a moment of passion."

. . .

. . .

. . .

Silence, again.

And then Beerus promptly let go of his lover's collar and fell to the floor in a daze.

Looking down at the ground, he muttered, "So you knew?"

And Whis actually laughed! "Of course, Lord Beerus. I  _am_ a know-it-all, as I'm sure you're aware." A smile. Warm and genuine spread across the Angel's face.

"So that's it then?" Beerus wanted to know. "You know everything about me. Why do you waste your time with me, then?" He looked up, anger still there but not an all-out furnace. "What do you even want?"

Whis closed his eyes and smiled warmly and with a small laugh. "Oh, Lord Beerus. You can be so oblivious, at times. Haven't I already said it to you? I want  _you_. I've seen you destroy planets--not all of them for good reason, either, mind you--, throw temper tantrums. For heaven's sake, I even changed your diapers when you were younger, and still, I want a relationship with you. So," he said again, opening his eyes, holding a hand out towards his lord, "would you like me to prove my love to you again, hmm?"

At first, Beerus didn't know what to think. . .and then, slowly, he smiled, too.

He was feeling okay again, and he took Whis's hand, content that maybe everything would be alright--

\--until Whis abruptly pulled him forwards and actually  _kissed_ him right there.

Pulling away and wiping his nose in pure instinct, Whis snickered above him. "Sorry. I just couldn't help myself."

As he said this, he dodged a punch, and a kick, and  _another_ punch as Beerus tried his damnedest to actually  _hit_ him.

"Why. . .must you be. . .so infuriating?" Beerus panted out loud, nearly out of breathe.

"I could ask the same of you," Whis countered, though it wasn't out of anger.

Whis held his hand out again. "Now," he gestured. "Why don't you get up from here and use those hands of yours for something more recreational?"

Those words and their meaning sent a shiver up Beerus's spine, playing with the pulse in his chest. The kiss  _alone_ had nearly sucked the life out of him, and he was nearly breathless. "What did you have in mind?"

He got a lecherous grin in response, an expression so unnatural-looking on a "gentleman" such as Whis that it actually made Beerus shake even  _more_. His groin was starting to swell, not with fear, but the ever-present feelings of lust and dire anticipation.

Images flashed through his mind then, and not a one of them clean enough for the public eye. No, he didn't actually have a hangover, but  _yes_ how much he wished he had that excuse right about now.

"I was thinking we could try out that kitchen table again," his lover suggested rather. . .well, suggestively.

 _Gods._ Whis was going to be the death of him, he thought.

"Or the sofa," he added as well.

The mental images his mind was currently gleaming were  _not_ pleasant to his groin. He was practically already  _throbbing_  with want.

Whis had taken him like that before. On the table.

They'd tried the sofa before too. It was cushioned, which would have been good for Beerus's sore ass; last night had given him one hell of an all-too literal backache. 

Whis was increasingly enjoying how his lover stirred beneath him. "Oh but there's that hole you made in it with your head," he mumbled, tapping a finger to his chin.  _Head,_ for Zen-Oh's sake, "Oh, I meant the head on your shoulders by the way. Though, I'd love to see what that  _little_ head of yours can do as well. What do you think, my lord?"

What he thought. Beerus couldn't even form a decent sentence structure right now.

"Whis," he breathed, trying to find something to say but failing spectacularly.

Beerus tried to regain even a tiny scrap of his dignity, even a spec of it would have been enough. His groin was urging him on, begging him to take the ludicrous offer that Whis was willing to give to him. Twenty-fours was  _far too_ long to go without sex.

Then he remembered where he was. His erection was already growing fast though. His robe, despite how ill-fitting it was, was becoming unbearably tight on him now. 

They couldn't have sex out here, not in the freaking daylight. Somebody might see, someone could sneak up on them, and then Beerus's dignity would just fly out the fucking window.

The mere thought of  _that_ ever happening terrified him, to say the least. What if his  _brother_ managed to come across them. Gods, he'd surely die of embarrassment; not shame, or regret, or even self-loathing--but of regret.

Suddenly understanding that Beerus was hesitating, Whis produced his staff out of thin air. He looked on, an idea popping into his head almost instantly.

"So, Lord Beerus," he breathed, grin spreading almost  _too_ wide. "What do you say we. . ." He approached him. "Go somewhere a little more quiet?" 

"That'd--be a good idea," he agreed in a wanton stutter.

Rather than appearing in a bedroom with a cushioned  _anything_ , they were on Beerus's lookout. Not what Beerus had had in mind.

But yeah, okay. The place  _was_ kind of secluded and, thankfully, unknown to most if not all--

"Hah!" Beerus doubled over and gave an unceremonious whimper as a blinding feeling of pleasure made its way into his very core. It was like every nerve ending from his tail to his ears was being stroked with pleasure.

If not for the presence of pleasure making it hard to rationalize anything, Beerus would have been incredibly irate at the mess he was in right now. An intense pressure was building up just below his stomach, and not a thing was even touching him.

 _Whis_ wasn't even touching him. That's when he looked up and realized what was  _really_ going on.

Just a few steps away, Whis's staff was glowing brightly at the top and its energy making the atmosphere around them sizzle and crackle as it burned even more. The staff it seemed, was  _making_ him feel this way.

"It's truly amazing what this little thing can do," Whis remarked, and delightedly so.

Beerus wanted desperately for Whis to stop screwing around with his staff and to actually start touching  _him_. Even his  _tail_ was aching for release.

"Whis," he groaned, trying to make sure his voice didn't go up in any embarrassing octaves. "This isn't what I had in mind, you know. I would have appreciated the table. Or even the sofa, but not this."

Whis cocked his head to one side with a confused look. "Really? Is my staff not doing it for you? And I thought you  _wanted_ to be in control."

"Of course I do!" he burst out. "But not like this. I'm a mess. Just take us to the kitchen and fuck me already!" 

Admitting it like that, on the floor of his lookout and already leaking, Beerus  _did_ look rather pitiful. Taking mercy on him, Whis tapped the bottom of his staff and transported them to the only kitchen in the castle.

Without so much as a warning either. But this was one of the few times Beerus could forgive Whis's impatience.

Laying on top of a table was sudden now as well, but he couldn't really complain. But gods--he  _ate_ on this table, too, and Whis was about to have his way with him on top of it, too.

Taking the time to glance up, Beerus watched Whis standing by a pillar that anchored the in-door aquarium his kitchen was so well-known for. Slowly removing his maroon robe, Beerus could see every outline of delicate bone and thick muscle as Whis stripped down to nothing, and it made him grin in pleasure.

"Before we get started, I'd like to let you know exactly what I plan on doing to you. On top of the table. . .having you bent over it. . .on the sofa. . .then maybe we could move to the bath. . ." Whis grinned wolfishly at him. "Oh yes. . .I have so many ways to enjoy my little kitten. . .and all in the same day!"

Lust was all he could see reflected in Beerus's eyes, and it was a beautiful sight. Yes, he was going to make sure they tried  _every_ position possible on that brand new and beautiful kitchen table, until it was quite literally broken or until they were both satiated.

That last part probably wouldn't happen though. Beerus was a god, and Whis an Angel, beings with nigh-unlimited stamina. So yes, something was  _definitely_ going to be broken tonight.

Still wanting to make the situation his own, Beerus switched his position and got on his elbows and knees and looked over his shoulder while saying mischievously, "Think you could hurry it up over there?"

Whis blinked in confusion at first. Then, smiling, he said huskily, "My goodness.  _Beerus_. You are so picky, and so exhausting, but so alluring at the same time. Do you always have to have things go your way?"

Beerus's eyes narrowed in a sly smile before he answered. "Yes, dear Whis. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a sequel to this. I'm very tempted. 
> 
> Now go take a cold shower, you guys.


End file.
